Baka art of the sword
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Akihisa had a friend when he was younger before he moved away. they stayed in touch over the years, but as Sword art online went up Akihisa finds out his friend is stuck in the game. He decides to leave every thing behind and go in after him and help him escape. As he gets there can his friend Kirito and him get out as Akihisa learns the way of the sword along with his friend.
1. a first friend and a friend in need

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test or Sword art online

**this story might be a harem for both Akihisa and Kirito or i just might keep Kirito with Asuna i am still unsure on the pairings so no flames and please review.**

**chapter 1 a first friend and a friend in need**

A young 5 year old Kirigaya Kazuto is sitting on a park bench looking at other kids playing with others as he was left out as always. He didn't know why he didn't have friends, no one ever approached him was it because he was taking Kendo and learning how to fight? He just sighed and looked over to the others having fun as he wanted to play with them. But he knew he wouldn't have anything in common with them since he was taking a liking to computers and he doubted they would have the same likes.

"Hi."

Kazuto looked up to see a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt and black shorts.

"hi." he replied

the small boy only sat next to him and Kazuto wondered what he wanted since he wasn't good at talking to others.

The boy next to him spoke.

"My name is Yoshii Akihisa."

"I'm Kirigaya Kazuto."

They just stood in silence as neither spoke and just watched the other kids. They both just sighed.

"The others wont let you play with with them?"

"No they wont." replied Akihisa as he just pulled out a small gaming console and started to play it.

"But I don't really mind anymore since I have my games. They tend to keep me busy as the days go by."

kazuto only looked at him as he was playing his game, it looked like an MMO he would play since he was getting into games as well.

Akihisa saw that he was looking over his shoulder and offered him the game.

"Here you can try if you want?" Akihisa said with a smile.

Kazuto just took the game and was bit happy since someone was talking to him. The only people that talked to him where his sister, his mom and dad.

"Thanks."

Akihisa only watched As Kazuto played the game. He saw him play like he already played the game before since he played ease. Akihisa just watched as he cleared 5 levels in no time and found a hidden item he needed for his inventory.

"Your pretty good, I didn't even know about that hidden item."

Kirigaya only smiled at the complement.

"Thanks, I am barely getting into games and I really like computers as well. What about you?"

"I like playing games when I can but, I really don't have any other hobbies since I don't have any friends since they all think I'm an idiot."

"Why would they think that?"

"Who knows, I learn things a lot slower then them. they call me names, but I try my best to ignore them that's why I play games outside when ever my mom and dad tell me to go out and make friends. Why? dont you have any friends if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well a lot of them don't understand what I talk about since I am into computers and getting into games like the one you let me play, they don't understand me."

He only continued to play as he cleared two more stages and got to a boss stage.

"You already made it to a boss, that's incredible!"

"Thanks." He smiled

he didn't know why but hearing him say he was good made him happy.

Akihisa just watched as Kirigaya defeated the boss in a few minutes as Akihisa just yelled with joy as he beat the boss.

"That was amazing even I couldn't beat him, and you beat him like you already know the game! Your pretty cool Kirigaya!"

He only handed the game back to Akihisa and got up since the sun was starting to set.

"Well I have to go home before my sister starts to worry about me."

Akihisa nodded and was heading home as well but stopped to ask something.

"Will you be here again tomorrow?"

Kirigaya only looked at him surprised but saw him smiling.

"Why you do you want know if I will be here tomorrow?"

"Well I want hang out with you again and maybe be your friend?"

His eyes widen as he said that.

"You, want to be my friend?"

"Well only if you will let me since we seem to have a bit in common and I also have other games you may like, I just got them and need a bit of help and since your good at them, want to help me out?" Akihisa asked.

"Sure I will be here tomorrow then."

After that day Kirigaya and Akihisa spent their time getting to know each other alot more. They learned new things about each other as their friendship grew. Akihisa found out his new friend had a thing for MMO's or any game like that. he would always beat him when they fought. Akihisa was happy to have a friend like him even though he rarely ever beat him in games. Kazuto only smiled since he had made a friend that understood him and had a love for games. But after about a year Akihisa had to move away and they where both sadden by this but they couldn't do anything about it since Akihisa's mom and dad agreed to it. He would also be leaving to a new school. When the day finally came they promised to stay in touch by computer and remain friends no matter what and try and visit each other if they can.

**9 years later**

Akihisa was walking to his apartment and was in a bad mood. He had just failed the entrance exam to get into a good class and was sent to class F. but it wasn't all that bad, he was put with all his friends and two cute girls that he liked in the class but he wouldn't tell anyone. He decided to run the rest of the way home. When he got home he turned on his computer and put a game in and the screen opened up as he typed in the address and smiled as the screen opened to show his long time friend.

"Akihisa, I thought you wouldn't be on since you were starting your second year at school?"

"Well Kazuto, I ran home since I cant let you get ahead me anymore."

He only smiled at his friend since he was about 15 levels ahead of him in the game they were playing and no matter how hard he tried Akihisa would always be behind him. They started to play for a while until Akihisa spoke.

"Kazuto I have been meaning to ask, how is the sword art online game since you were picked as one of the beta testers?"

"Well the game is pretty good I cant wait for the full version to come out. You are getting your copy right?"

"Of course I am, I already reserved my copy. Its the most talked about game around even though it hasn't come out yet, if I don't get things down at first like you, it wont be long before I pass you in strength in the game."

Akihisa only heard his friend chuckle and it made him look hurt by his laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing just when you get the game if you have trouble I will help you out."

"Thanks, by the way is your sister still single?" Akihisa replied with cheery tone as his friend just continued playing the game with him but spoke in cold voice.

"Yes, she is why do you ask?"

"Wow whats with the voice? sorry.. its just I have noticed that your sis is kinda of cute and wondered what type of guy she likes?"

"to be honest I don't know since I have been keeping her at a distance and ignoring her..."

Akihisa was shocked by his friends words.

"But why? I mean when we hung out as kids you two seemed close, like a real brother and sister what happen?"

Kirigaya sighed as he took down an enemy.

"I found out something that I wish I didn't awhile back."

"Oh?, do you want to talk about it?" asked Akihisa.

"No, well... not here maybe when we get on sword art online then I will tell you."

"Oh, OK if you say so. Anyway just a few more days and it will be out and we can finally meet face to face again well not really but you know what I mean right?"

"Hahah yeah it will be nice to see you again even though you moved, you still haven't changed at all Akihisa."

"Same to you,...i still cant believe you got picked to be a tester for sword art online I am so jealous of you."

They both just stopped playing and laughed, it always went like this Akihisa was the only person that could understand his friend since they had known each other as kids. Even after he moved they started to stay in touch with online gaming and video chats.

"How have things been for you Akihisa You still dumb?" Kirigaya replied with a small smirk.

"Hey! Not funny, but yeah pretty much since I just found out I'm going to be in class F..."

"Is it as bad as it sounds?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Sorry to hear that."

Akihisa looked at his friend through the computer and respond with a question he wouldn't like.

"What about you? still have trouble talking to people and being mean to others that dont understand you?"

"That's a low blow even for you."

"Hehehe sorry."

They spent the rest of the day playing the game and just said farewell since Akihisa would be skipping school to get in line to get his copy of sword art online. It would come out in a week and he would skip school for it. He wouldn't really be missed since his grades were already bad so whats the harm he needed this game to meet his friend again and it would have so many buyers for it. Before he left for the night his friend told him to call him by his online user name when they meet and he would do the same for him.

That night he just left as he carried some supplies with him for the wait in line. He only left a small note on his door in case his friends came to look for him.

"Alright time to go wait in line."

As Akihisa left his apartment and went to store selling the game he was shocked by the line in front of it. But he just took his place in line as more people started to show up. They just started to talk about how good this game was going to be, and they couldn't wait to play it. After a few days of waiting they all started to talking about forming guilds if they could. The more they talked about the game the more they wanted it.

Akihisa just saw the line grow and grow, he only smiled that the coming day was so close and he still had a good amount of supplies with him. As there was a few hours left a T.V reporter started to film the people in line and talk about why they where all here. He just waved at the camera as others did. Time seemed to pass quickly as the doors opened and they where being let in a few at a time. About an hour and half later he had his copy of Sword art online he got everything he needed the helmet the game and so on.

"I Finally got my copy!" Akihisa just yell out loud and others just followed his lead by yelling as well and holding up their copies.

Akihisa just ran home as he would finally meet his friend again face to face well in a game but it didn't matter. He ran past a couple of people that where in hurry as well.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that wants to play the game."

As Akihisa got home he just set everything up as fast as he could and connected everything as he put on the helmet and smiled.

"3...2...1 LINK..."

Knock,knock,knock

Akihisa just removed his equipment and walked over to his front door as he opened it he was met with his friends who just started asking where he was. He just told them he went to get the new Sword art online and he had to wait inline for it. They looked some what annoyed with his answer but just left him be as he just made his way to his room and looked at the time.

"Dam he might already be online with many others. Sigh."

Akihisa only texted his friend and hoped he would reply back. he was texted back by his friends sister.

He asked her if he was able to talk but she replied that when she got home from kendo practice and saw that he was already logged in and left a note saying he would wait for him tomorrow. He thanked her and said goodbye to her. He looked over at the gear already for him.

"Guess I will wait for tomorrow, since I will have no way to find him and i would just waste my time looking for him. Well I guess I can wait to learn the ropes."

Akihisa spent the rest of day resting since he was tired from waiting in line but only grew excited as the next day came and he would be ready to log in and play when he got home. As he left for school he saw some people crying and some people looking hurt. He stopped as he saw few people being pulled out wearing the Nerve gear but just turned pale as he saw some people covered white blankets. He continued to walk as he saw a crying women just pull the blanket off one of bodies..

Akihisa saw that its was a dead body and looked to see others being pulled out of other houses some covered others wearing the helmets.

"Whats going on?" He just walked to school and saw the same site as got closer to the school. The mood around the school was dark he saw some classes looking down and saw that the halls that would normally be full of life where silent. As he reached his class he just walked in and saw his friends looking down.

"Hey guys whats up?"

As he spoke he saw them all look up at him just stood shock.

"What? Was I really gone that long? Look no need to be sad your friend is here so cheer up."

They just stood still making him feel uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?"

"Dude you didnt hear?" asked Yuuji?

"Hear what?"

"That new game that everyone was talking about." Said Yuuji.

"Oh you mean Sword art online? I was going to play it yesterday but you guys sort of interrupted me before I could even play it."

Akihisa said in annoyed voice as he noticed the worried looks on his friends face and it just made him wonder what was going on.

"Well just be glade we stopped you before you actually started."

"Why?"

Yuuji just went into an explanation about what happen to the people playing the game not bot being able to get out of the game, and if you remove the helmet they are killed by it. And they are taking everyone who is in the game to hospital as their body's will need be watched.

Akihisa just dropped his bag as he couldn't believe his friends words, he just pulled out his phone ignoring there questions about who was he calling.

Ring... ring... ringgg

"come on please pick up..."

Click

"Kazuto thank Kami you answered I was getting worried that you."

"Yoshii-kun?"

Akihisa just stood in shock because of the voice.

No he would always pick up his phone no matter what. He thought to himself.

"Suguha-chan! Please tell me that your brother is there, and he couldn't pick up the phone!"

Akihisa only heard her stay silent and he was getting worried.

"I'm sorry but he,"

"no...no. Dammit why! How long has been in the game?.."

"since yesterday since you last texted me."

Akihisa sighed as many thoughts went through his head.

Since yesterday... that means he is about one day into the game and cant be very far from the beginning. I have to do something but what can I do? I dont have a choice I have to go in after him, I cant let him go alone. He may be good but he will need someone to cover his back.

Akihisa only apologized for his yelling saying he was just worried like her. As he hung up his cell he just walked over to his desk and took a seat waiting for the day to end. As the day went by he wasn't paying much attention in class since he had other things to think about rather then class. But the classes where in silent as the where doing a moment of silence for the people that have died and those stuck in the game. as lunch came by, he sat with his friends that where staring at him with worry.

"Akihisa-kun are you OK?" Asked his pink haired friend.

He only looked at her and just sighed.

"It's nothing Himeji it just I have been thinking about everything that has been happening and,..."

"and what?" Asked Minami

"well..."

"I have something to ask all of you , and please be honest with me."

They all just listened in as he gave them a serious face.

"Would any of you miss me if I just happen to never show up for school again. Or if I somehow died in the coming months." He said with a sad smile

"what the hell are you talking about? You shouldn't talk like that dude." Replied Yuuji as he just looked at his friend and hoped he was joking.

"Just answer the question please, would any of you miss me if I was gone?" Akihisa asked again.

"Well of course we would, we are your friends. Even though your acting pretty weird right now we know your just kidding with this talk."

Akihisa just looked at the others who just nodded and he smiled but he had made up his mind and he wouldn't be changing it.

"Aki why are you even talking like this? You have been acting strange every since this morning when you where told about what happen to those people that are stuck in the game now."

"Ummm. Well I am just a bit shock since I was saved from getting stuck in there, or I could have been killed."

"Oh dam, I would feel like that too if I just found out I could have been killed or stuck like them." Replied Yuuji.

"So do any of you have any idea when they will wake up?"

"No one knows, since this all happen yesterday and they are barely starting to see if they can wake anyone up from this mess."

"oh."

"by the way, who did call when we where in class? By the way you called the name it was a girl." Replied Yuuji with a smirk as Kouta only looked at his friend waiting to know the details.

"Oh so you have a girlfriend?" Replied Hideyoshii as he was shocked that his friend would hide this from them.

Akihisa sighed as he felt two dark auras coming from the girls sitting near him. He ignored them and didnt know why they where so mad with him calling a girl, could they have been jealous that he called her.

"You need to learn when to shut up Yuuji, that girl I called was a friend that I have known for a long time. Before any of you get the wrong idea I didnt mean to call her, I meant to call her brother who I have been friends with for a long time. The reason she answered the phone is because he was unable to answer because he is stuck in the game."

As he finished speaking his friends just felt bad for and understood that he was worried for her and him. They looked at Akihisa who looked in pain as he spoke again.

"Its funny, I was suppose to meet him on sword art online for the first time in years yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh, we used to play together as kids before I moved here, he was my first friend and I was his. But when I moved away we stayed in touch over the years by playing online or just talking on the computer. But that was supposed to change yesterday when I got the game, I was already set up and ready to play and meet him but you came and stopped me. To be honest I am glade and upset you all stopped me."

"Upset why?" Asked Mizuki.

"I already told you if I had gone online I would have met my friend again face to face, well not really but you understand. I would have been happy to meet him again but then I would have been stuck in the game or dead if you guys had come a bit later and removed my helmet.

They just looked at him and wondered why he was talking like this but he just got up and left for the classroom and just stared out the window as the day was going slow. As the day ended he just walked out of the school as saw some ambulances still taking bodies to the hospital. He just walked over to one of the paramedics and talked to him in private and the man only nodded.

"OK we will get there as soon as we can kid just watch over your friend as best you can.

Akihisa told his friends earlier that he was feeling down and would be heading home. he started to walk home taking a short cut but as he was walking to his apartment he was approached by one of his friends.

"I thought you went with the others?"

"I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Akihisa-kun,what are you going to do?"

"Huh? Well I'm just going home, and I'm going to get ready for the next day of school why?" He said lying to one of his crushes but he saw her only look at him.

"Please, don't lie to me. The others may have not listened or understood what you said on the roof neither did I at first, but when you started to talk about your friend and how you where happy to meet to him again when you got online."

Akihisa stayed silent as he wanted to hear her out

"I figured it out when I remembered you said you have your own copy of the game."

"So? I have a copy that doesn't mean anything Himeji. Anyway I have to get going."

He only continued to walk to his apartment to get his plan in motion to save his friend but as he passed Mizuki. she grabbed his hand as she continued to face the direction she was looking as Akihisa faced the other but his eyes had a dark look in them.

"Akihisa-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Please dont do it."

"I don't know what your talking about? Even if I did I wont be changing my mind. I have to go in after him, sure maybe he can handle himself but he will need some one to have his back. Sure he is better player then me but I will do my best to bring him home to his sister and me since he is my best friend and I am his. Akihisa said with a weak smile as he wanted to shed some tears since he was afraid.

she only let go of his hand and just started to walk away as Akihisa heard her speak before she left.

"Please just come back..."

"sigh, I will do my best to come back for all of you. My friends and Minami and Mizuki" he said to himself as he ran to his apartment and just closed the door and went to his room and started to make sure all the equipment was in order as he read the instructions on how to connect nerve gear. As everything was in order he began to feel his body as he had the helmet on.

"Hmmm I wonder why I have to feel my body when I have this thing on? Oh well let see ok everything is hooked up. I cant waste anymore time I have to find my friend and help anyway I can."

Akihisa sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his desk and saw two pictures. One was a picture of his friends from school. his heart hurt as he began to think what he would leave behind if he went after his friend and if he didn't come back...alive. He looked at the second picture of him as a kid with his friend Kirigaya and his sister Suguha. They where his first real friends and he cared for them even though he only saw his friends sister through the computer some times he saw that she was cute and wondered what was her type of guy, he shook his head of those thoughts and reached for his cell as he dialed a number and called.

Ring...ring...ring... Click

"Yoshii-kun?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your name appeared on the phone."

"Oh,... how is your brother doing?"

"So far he is good, he will be moved to a hospital in just a short time why?"

Akihisa didn't speak for a bit.

"Suguha-chan... i was wondering what kind of guy do you like? Akihisa asked trying to know her type of guy. he heard her speak after a few moments.

ummm why ask?

just something i wanted to know and to see if had a shot of getting your attention.

oh... on the other side of the phone she blushed a bit thinking about how her brothers friend had an interest in her.

their was only silence as none of them spoke for a bit.

Suguha-chan, please I hope you dont hate me since I'm also doing this for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Suguha with worry.

"I'm going to bring your brother back.."

"what? How?!"

Akihisa only stayed silent as he took a deep breath and just spoke.

"I'm going into the game to bring him back anyway I can."

"You cant, if you go in, you might never come out. I already lost my brother I dont want to lose my friend please!"

"Your talking like his already gone, don't worry as long as his body is kept safe he will be OK, I think? But dont worry about me, beside even if you tell me to stop I'm known for not listening to others since I'm pretty dumb. Sorry, you can hate me if you want I wont blame you but know one thing, even if I do die at least I manged to see my friend again good luck in your life."

AKHISA!.

Akihisa only hung up before she could protest any more and he walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write a few letters in case he died in the game. He wanted to get a few things off his chest in cases he wouldn't get the chance later as he finished writing he just laid down on his bed and shed some final tears before just taking a deep breath and put the helmet on.

"LINK START!."

as Akihisa started the game the door to his apartment opened and in walked in the paramedics.

"You sure this is the address the kid gave you?"

"Yes, he said he had friend that needs to be picked up."

"Well lets hurry it up we got others to move as well. Sigh, I feel sorry for the people that got stuck in this game, many of them still have a long life ahead of them."

They looked around and saw there was one room left unchecked as they entered the room they saw Akihisa's body on the bed.

"This must be him, lets move him with the others.

they put Akihisa on the bed and moved him to the ambulance making sure not to remove the helmet.

Akihisa felt his mind give way as he nothing but colors and saw the world around him disappear. He saw a small screen in front of as it asked user name and account name please.

Akihisa just typed in the account he had created for the game, he was taken to a avatar screen where he just picked his avatars name and his looks.

"Done."

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE the screen said before Akihisa found him self standing before a big city and just whistled as the site in front of him.

"Dam, this place looks awesome, but why is everyone in such a panic?"

He saw a lot of people running saying they would never escape and they may as well be dead. Akihisa walked a few steps forward and saw something in front of him that looked like a screen. He reached out for it and saw another screen open and saw the item list was glowing.

"Whats this?"

"He selected the item and a mirror appeared in front of him, as he caught it he only looked at his avatars reflection he had long brown hair tied in ponytail with brown eyes and was wearing common armor and he looked older then he was. The mirror started to glow and surrounded his body and as he looked at the mirror again he was shocked that he saw his own image staring at him,

"What?!" He looked himself and felt his hair and it was the same length as in the real world.

"Why? I spent some time on my avatar and for what? all for nothing? Tsk what ever I don't have time to complain I need to find... Kirito." Akihisa said with determination as he started to walk into the plaza and just thought.

"Kirito, please stay alive so we can get out as friends. I wont let you do things alone not anymore. I will find you."

**Sword art online opening 1 plays**

**Here you go my first chapter for the Baka and test cross over with sword art online I hope you all like it. I also need some help I haven't decided who Akihisa should be with any ideas any one I might pair him with a girl Kirito has met in the anime but haven't decided I f you have some one in mind please let me no. Also who should he meet first he could run into Asuna or Klen since he will need some one to teach him the ropes. If anyone has a good avatar name for him please let me know so I can name him for the next chapter. I also have a new poll please vote on it. Please no flames oh next chapter they will all go by their avatar names. So Akihisa will call his friend Kirito.**


	2. friends, no escape and bosses

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test or Sword art online

**Welcome to chapter two I'm happy that people liked the first chapter I got a review saying I need a beta and I agree since even with my writing I mess up we all do. Any way I hope this chapter does well, I'm also thinking of doing a cross over fic with Future dairy with Baka and test where Yoshii joins the game as a holder but I need to finish the anime first.**

**For those that have played the game Zero escape virtue's last reward I am also thinking of doing a story with baka and test I will either just add the baka and test people but in there own version or Have Akihisa join the cast of zero escape cast. I also have a corpse party idea for baka and test for those that have played any of these games. **

**Maybe even with case closed since I love that anime but not sure tell me what you think and check my profile poll for other cross over ideas with baka and test. So long.. more reviews will make me update faster. the images aren't mine i found them on google and every time i update it will be a different one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 friends, no escape and bosses**

Akihisa was making his way through the world of Sword art online taking in the sites of the town. He saw a lot of people running saying "we have to beat the bosses and we need to work together." He heard others say we cant trust anyone forget working together.

"What are they talking about?" Akihisa saw a sign that said store and walked in.

considering all rpgs, they sometimes have free items for beginners.

As he walked into the store he didn't see many people he saw a few npc waiting for him to make a buy. He saw the prices and just cursed since he was broke but saw a small book that was labeled free.

"Free is always better for me. Since I did spend a lot of money on the sword art game."

He asked for the small book and was given it by the shop owners as he made his way out reading the book a bit trying to understand it all.

"What is all this? Weapon mastery? Cooking mastery? Item storage?"

Akihisa only leaned on a wall thinking to himself.

"OK, this game is really like an rpg and MMO but this takes it to a whole new level,I am actually living it, For the time being and from what I heard on the outside I am stuck for some unknown reason. Where is the nearest town since I doubt Kirito will stay long in the beginning area,Knowing him he has already left this town and headed for the next area."

Akihisa opened the book trying to find a map or anything to help him in his quest to find his friend.

"Nothing... might as well trying asking around and see if that will do anything?"

Akihisa ran to the center of the town and began asking around for his friend but.

"Excuse me have you seen a person named Kirito?"

"Out of my way!"

Akihisa was pushed out of the way by an adult.

"Thanks for nothing." he mumbled to himself

He only continued his search and asking with the remaining people he saw. He got the same reaction ever time and some good answers by some good people. I don't care out of my way and I'm sorry I couldn't be of help.

"Sigh, with so many people I cant even find one clue too where he is. I might as well try getting to the next town, Maybe I can find some info on Kirito."

Akihisa felt someone grab his shoulder he turned around to be met with a smiling man with red hair wearing a bandanna over his hair and wearing normal armor.

"Can I help you?"

"Did you say Kirito?"

"Yes I did, why? Wait do you know him?! can you please tell me where he is?!"

"Calm down kid, I do know him he helped me out in the beginning of the game. Just follow me since you look kinda of lost. Come and meet with my friends since we are on our way out of the town."

Akihisa only nodded and began to follow the strange person he just met. He didn't seem to be a threat and he needed to make as many friends as he could since they are important in a MMO. Maybe he could even show him the ropes since he said Kirito showed him in the beginning. He led him out of the city to a few tents a few miles away.

"Hey I haven't asked for your name? What is it anyway?" Asked Akihisa as they made there way to the camp

"My name is Klein do you mind if I ask your name?"

"My name is A... Akihisa only stopped himself as he remembered he had to go by his avatar name. My name Yoake." (A/N I know it may not be an awesome name but his name Akihisa means everlasting dawn on the baka and test website.)

"Yoake? That's a very unique name."

"I know but it suits me because of what my real name is."

Klein and Yoake made it to the camp site too be greeted by a few people.

"Welcome back Klein!"

"Hey guys I brought someone with me."

Klein took a sit as did Yoake.

"So how do you know Kirito?" asked Klein

"well you might not believe me, but he and I go way back since we where kids."

Yoake began to explain how he and Kirito had met and how there friendship had grown over the years even with Yoake moving away. He told Klein that they stayed in touch with web cams,emails and online gaming but they where going to meet on sword art online for the first time in years.

"Hmmm that's a good story of friendship but I got to ask. "Why didn't you meet him yesterday? Where you out enjoying the game?"

Yoake sighed as he told them why he couldn't meet his friend.

"I will be honest I wasn't able to meet him yesterday because I wasn't in the game yesterday. I got distracted in the real world and I ended up missing him. I then decided to come in here to look for him after I found out he was trapped.

"Wait?! So your saying you chose to come in here in?!" Yelled Klein as his friends where looking at Yoake with wide eyes.

"Yes I did." He said with no hesitation

"Are you crazy or something? why would come in here knowing there is no way out?! Don't you know anything about whats happening in here?"

"Look I know that we cant escape because in the real world I saw people dead and from what I was told. If the helmet is removed we die,But that's all I know since I just got into the game so I don't know anything about what happens in here or even how to play the game. My friend Kirito was going to help me learn, like he did with you Klein. Beside... I dont care that I cant get out. I made a promise that we would meet again and we will, I already know what I was getting into I made a choice and I decided to come in after him. You can call me an idiot if you want, I don't care since I have been called that before but can you please tell me whats going on?! please the more I know the better chance I will have to find my friend."

Klein only rubbed his temples as he took in everything he was told and thought for a moment.

Yoake really wants to find his friend but from what I saw he will be fine on his own. But Yoake will need to learn the basics if he wants to stay alive and if he wants to help Kirito.

"Yoake I will tell you all that you have missed from the very beginning so pay attention."

Yoake nodded as he began to listen to Klein's explanation about how the creator of sword art online trapped all players in his game. There was also no escape unless players clear all 100 floors by beating all the bosses at the end of each floor. He only nodded as the last part made him pale a bit.

"One last thing... if your health reaches zero..."

"yes?"

"If your health reaches zero you'll die."

"What? Your kidding... right?" Asked Yoake but he saw Klein and his team only look away.

"No... this is no longer a normal game, we will be playing to stay alive. There our no second chances Yoake... all the pain you will feel now will be real and you better be careful since people will already start to distrust each other."

Yoake nodded as he remembered how someone pushed him out of the way after he was trying to ask a question.

"Right but I'm sorry to ask this do you know where Kirito went?"

"Sure I do, let me see since your still new just look at the map."

Yoake looked at Klein who pulled up a screen with a map.

"He said he was heading to the next village."

"I see."

"Look it doesn't take that long to learn everything but since your in a hurry why dont you come with us?"

"Really?"

"Of course since Kirito is a friend of mine and your one too. Beside you dont have to travel with us long just until you get the hang of things. That way you have a better chance at staying alive what do you say?"

Yoake only nodded since he needs all the help he can get and he needed to get stronger anyway he could until he met his friend.

"Then its settled welcome. Now we just need a job for you since you need to pull your own weight."

"I can cook if you want?"

"Really?!" They all yelled.

"Well I live alone and have for sometime so I had to learn to cook to get by, I'm pretty good when I have the right stuff for food. But I don't know how good I will be in here since I need to level up my cooking skills."

"Then your our new cook. Dont worry beside we are all beginners for now lets start our trip to the next village. It will be a while until we get there."

Yoake began to travel with Klein and his friends for the day as Klein taught him how to use the screen a bit before they had to fight some small enemies.

"Wolves huh? This should be some good practice for all of us."

Yoake only looked at how they fought and was understanding a little, he saw Klein's blade glow as he sliced the wolf in two. Yoake only manged to take down 2 wolves as they where weakened. As the battle was over Yoake leveled up one level. As they traveled for a bit Yoake spoke to Klein.

"Yo Klein can you please explain why your blade was glowing like that in battle?"

"Huh? Well I don't really know it myself since Kirito was the one who explained to me. But I will try my best." They only walked for a bit before running into some boar's.

"This should be good since I learned by fighting this weak monster. Now just raise your sword and do what I tell you."

Yoake only pulled his sword from his sheath and redyed it.

"The most important thing to remember is your initial input." Klein said as Yoake looked at him with no idea what he was saying.

"What the hell are you even saying? Is that even English?"

"Hahahaha." Klein laughed.

"Trust me its a lot more simple then it looks and sounds. To tell the truth I have no idea what I just said, I'm just repeating what Kirito said to me."

"OK?"

"just watch me."

Klein only took a stance as Yoake saw the blade glow.

"You see if you do the motion input right you will activate a sword skill for whatever your weapon is. Doing this will make the system ensure that the technique gets a hit."

"Uhhhhhh?"

"Like Kirito said just add a slight pause, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode."

"Hmmm OK."

Yoake only took a stance and held his sword and got closer to the monster. He took a breath and felt the sword in his hands, he felt a small power growing. He smiled as he rushed at the beast only yelling.

"AhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH Take this!."

He brought his blade down killing the monster with the glowing purple blade and saw a small screen appear in front of him giving him some exp and money.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I was told by Kirito. Don't get to excited they are just like any other slimes in other games." Klein only saw Yoake get on the ground sulking a bit.

"Way to burst my bubble..."

"you should be happy the wolves where a lot tougher but you beat them OK.

"Yeah, but you guys weakened them and I took the exp since I'm not in your party. For now I'm just a tag along."

Klein only nodded understanding what Yoake was saying and pulled up his screen and sent a certain message.

Yoake saw something appear in front of him on his screen.

"I got a message? This better not be Spam... wait can we get Spam on sword art online?"

Klein laughed a bit at Yoake thinking they would get Spam in the game.

"Lets see... open it like this?

Yoake pulled up the screen and saw he had an invention to join Klein's party. Yoake only looked at Klein who just nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to join your party?"

"Of course, you will be a great help to us even though your a beginner. Beside we also need a cook since we are all kinda bad at making food?" Heheheh.

"Uhh sure, I will be horned to join your team even as a cook." Yoake pressed the button confirming the invite.

Klein walked over to Yoake and offered him a hand.

"welcome to the group my friend."

"Thanks sir." Yoake replied with a grin.

"Please don't call me sir."

Yoake took his hand.

"Well we better start moving before it gets dark."

Yoake followed Klein and his friends as they just made their way down through the forest. avoiding the path for some time and trying to get some exp from fighting wild monsters. As night was closing in they decided to set up camp for the night as Yoake was busy trying to make a meal.

"Hmmmm this might be a pain since my cooking level is low I wont be able to make my fav dish but I can still cook up something easy. Right lets get to work!"

Yoake began cooking to the best of his skills as he tried not burn the food he was cooking which turned to be a challenge. After a while he manged to cook something that he hoped Klein and the group would like. Yoake made his way carrying a pot to the middle of the small camp.

Klein and his friends took one whiff of the food.

"This smells pretty good.." Replied one of the party members.

"yeah thanks. If my cooking skill was higher I could of cooked my best dish, but I didn't want to ruin the meal and make you eat something you might regret. I used what we got from the bores and other ingredients to make a small stew. Cooking might not be my best work but I can cook small stuff until I learn to make better things."

The night was spent eating the meal Yoake cooked which turned out better then he expected even though he was wondering why they needed to eat in a game. As they hit the sack for the next morning Yoake was beginning to understand the game more along with Klein and his friends. The battles where getting a bit harder as they took down more enemies. Yoake began to become better friends with him as he found Klein had a thing for Japaneses history which happen to be his favorite subject.

"2 weeks had passed in the game Yoake had switched to wearing common armor to light armor he got from a small quest he and Klein finished along with a few items to heal themselves. He had also been leveling up other useful skills for a party mostly cooking and a bit of fishing along with his sword skill. When Klein asked why, Yoake only replied.

"I need to do my best anyway I can, besides even little skills can prove useful. Other rpgs have proven that even the weakest class or abilities can help."

Klein only nodded agreeing with what he said. One more week passed and they had manged to reach a small village. They where a lot closer to the village were Kirito had decided to go, they where a few more to go and Yoake had something to discuss with Klein and his friends.

Its was early in the morning as the sun was raising as Yoake was making an early meal as Klein had stayed up for guard duty but saw that Yoake had something on his mind. As Yoake woke everybody up to eat they where impressed by the amount of food he had made.

"Well I hope you all enjoy because this will be my last meal for all of you."

They all looked him wondering what he meant.

"It was fun traveling with you but I can go alone from here."

"What!?"

"I know I may sound kinda of dumb, but I have too find Kirito and knowing him he is probably already in the next village or near it."

Klein only put his plate down and just patted Yoake on the back.

"You have to do what you got to do. But will you be OK going by yourself?"

"I'll mange beside its still the beginning I shouldn't have much trouble Klein."

"Then good luck. From here on out you will be on your own. But remember if you ever need a party to help you or hang out just find us."

"Thank you sir! I will remember that." Yoake replied with a smile as he pulled up the screen and went to the party setting and put disband from party.

"Are you sure?" The screen asked him.

"Yes."

The screen faded and Yoake only sighed before standing up and just faced Klein and his friends before smiling I guess I will see you guys later don't worry if we meet again I will be your cook or at least cook you guys a good meal."

Klein gave him a thumbs up with the rest of his friends. Before seeing him off.

"So long! Guys..."

"Later Yoake!"

Yoake only made his way to the Village that his friend had gone too. He remembered that it would be a while before he got there. Kirito had told him about a few quest that could help him in the beginning of the game.

"If I keep up my pace I should be there sooner then I think... but its been almost one month since I came in here... I wonder how long it will take us players to beat this game, or how many of us will die trying to beat this game... what ever looks like I have some company."

Yoake only pulled his sword out as he ran at a couple of monsters on his path. He only dodged one wolf before slashing the second one and spinning around to take out the second one as it had its back turned.

"That was easy I hope this game gets harder but knowing my luck it might, Kirito where are you? Am I even getting closer to you, Klein said we cant advance to the next floor unless we beat the boss of each floor. Since I haven't heard anything about the boss being beaten, so I might see you in the next village... knowing you your probably already a few levels ahead of me. I wont fall far behind you just wait.."

Yoake looked at the sky and sighed before making his way further into the game.

One week had passed since Yoake had left Klein and his friends he had manged to make it to another small village and had deiced to search it and see if he could find some info. Yoake spent a few hours asking around for anything that could prove useful but had no luck. He had taken a seat out side of a small inn as the sun was still high in the sky. Yoake began to eat some of the food he bought with his money as he pulled out his sword and looked at it in the sun.

"Hmmmm. It wont last me very long at this rate, with how I have been using it and the rarity of this blade is very low right now. I need to find a way to restore it to its peak. Maybe I should buy a new blade? I doubt I have enough for a good one, maybe a quest will give me one?"

Yoake only set his blade down as the door to inn opened and out walked out a girl who tripped over his blade.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

The girl landed head first as Yoake looked at her and tried to help her up as he saw a small bit of her health go down,.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry here let me help you!" Yoake only offered her his hand.

The girl took his hand as she was helped up and saw a bottle in her hand.

"Whats this for?"

"It's to restore the health you just lost because of your fall. Take it, in this game you need every bit of health you have too stay alive."

She only drank the potion restoring the little health she had lost as Yoake spoke.

"I'm very sorry I didn't mean to put my blade in your way."

Yoake bowed to the girl over and over again saying sorry.

"Its fine just watch what where you leave your stuff. Wait..."

Yoake sat back down as the girl looked at his sword before speaking.

"let me see your sword!"

"Uhhh."

Yoake didn't get to answer as the girl just took the blade and started to examine it with her hands.

Yoake stared at the girl who took a seat at his table. He saw that she had a white hair clip on. She had brown hair with dark pink eyes that he found cute about her. But he saw that she had a hammer with her but had on common armor.

"She still must be getting into the game, I wonder what her name is? Or why she is looking over my sword like that?" Yoake thought to himself before he spoke.

"Soooooo... what exactly are you doing with my sword if you dont mind me asking?"

The girl put the sword down before looking at Yoake

"You sword wont last you very long at this rate with it so low." The girl replied.

"I know but I really don't have the time to go and get a new sword. Besides I am in a bit of hurry trying to make it to the next town. I don't suppose you know where I can get a cheap blade that will do me good?" Yoake said in a joking tone,

The brown haired girl only gave Yoake his sword back and answered his question.

"You really dont need to get one so soon, if you want I could fix it up for you?"

"You can? That would be a big help, ummmmm who are you again and how will you help me fix my sword?"

The girl only smiled as she answered.

"Your in luck today, since I happen too be a blacksmith and my name is Lisbeth and you are?"

"My name is Yoake its good to meet a blacksmith as pretty as you Lisbeth." Yoake said with a grin to her. Your a blacksmith? You must be pretty good if you can tell the durability of my weapon."

Lisbeth only smiled at the complement and blushed at bit.

"Not really, I just decided too become a blacksmith."

"Really? But, How did you even know all that?"

"Well it says right here on the sword, I just wanted to see what kind of sword it was."

"oh...,"

Yoake scratched his head trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

"Well are you going to stay in this place long?"

"Well only for awhile since I need to make some money before I can travel to the next town and get some serious work. I also need to improve on my level too gather Materials when needed. Lisbeth said as she looked at Yoake who put his Sword back in its sheath.

"So do you have a stand or something where you can repair my blade?"

Lisbeth only nodded as she told him to follow her, he only paid for his meal and followed her out of the inn thanking the inn keeper as man only said to stop by again when he could. Yoake only kept his normal pace as he followed Lisbeth to the exit near the town where he saw a small mat with a few tools and a sign that said Lisbeth blacksmith's shop.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you where barely starting the business of being blacksmith." Yoake said as he just sat on the ground in front of her makeshift shop.

"You dont have to say it like that! Its a make shift shop for now but when I get business started I will buy a small home and expand my business."

"Looks like you still have a long way too go." Yoake said as he saw her take a seat behind her makeshift shop.

"The only thing I can do is work hard and hope it pays off."

Yoake nodded understanding her will to work harder since he always tried getting better grades in school. But he always failed no matter how hard he tried. His only good subject was history and that was about it. He saw her hold out her hand as he handed her his blade as she began to work on it the best she could.

Yoake only watched as she worked on his blade and only heard the sound of metal hitting metal but grew bored of the waiting.

"So Lisbeth have you made any friends since getting stuck in this game like the others?"

Yoake heard her reply as he heard a loud hammer noise.

"Dont distract me and no I haven't made any friends yet, why ask?"

He rubbed the back of his head at the tone of her voice.

"Sorry? It just that from what I have seen in the one month since I deiced to enter the game. I've seen a lot of people scared and only looking out for themselves. I can tell that a lot of them are going to cause a lot of problems for people that want to escape this game alive. But a lot of good it will do the people that have already died in the one month since this game started, some killed in the game which has now become life for us and the ones killed because their loved ones removing the helmet. sigh"

Yoake got no answer as he finished speaking but went back to his thoughts. the news of all the people dying after a few days by monsters or on quests. But what made him hate this game a bit was there where rumors that other players had been the ones to kill them. He was brought out of his thoughts by Lisbeth's voice.

"Wait, you said in the one month since you deiced to enter. dont you mean since we all got trapped?"

Lisbeth only looked at Yoake as she stopped working on the blade to see his answer.

"Well that would be true but, I didn't get trapped like the others. I actually started the game one day after its launch."

Yoake didn't expect the reaction she gave him or maybe he did since he was Yelled at by Klein for his reason for coming into this game.

"Your telling me you choose to come into this game?!"

"Uhhhh yes? Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is that dont you know what will happen if you die in here?"

"I already know and I dont need a lecture since I already got one from my friend!"

Lisbeth sighed as she fished the the sword and handed the sword back to Yoake who looked at the stats of his fixed up blade. Yoake saw that it would be lasting longer then it would normally would and got a small increase in power. He only stood up and swung the blade a few times before putting in its sheath by his waist.

"Well? How is the blade and be honest? Asked Lisbeth wanting to know how her first work turned out.

Yoake smiled before speaking.

"I say its a good blade for a beginner black smith I see a few dents but it should last me a bit longer then it would have. you did a pretty a good job Lisbeth, for your first time fixing a blade."

Yoake gave her an honest answer and she seemed to take his words in. she was about to speak but he continued.

"For a first time you did good, this blade is your first work right?"

Lisbeth nodded as he smiled.

"I better make sure to take care of it then since I was your first customer right?"

Lis only saw him smile making her blush that he was being so nice to her and how he was happy he got her very first work, even with him complimenting her early work. She saw him he reach for his money.

"How much core do I owe you?" Yoake asked

"Since this my first work and I'm still a beginner how about 150?"

Lis expected him to refuse since it was a lot for the beginning of a game.

"Here that should do it. Well Lisbeth I have to get going I have to make it to the next Village as fast I can and hope I run into my friend and soon."

Yoake only turned to the exit of the town looking at the sky.

"The suns still up I should make it a good way before I have to make camp. I need to hurry the boss hasn't been beaten so I might still find him on this floor."

Yoake started walking out of the town but was stopped.

"Yoake wait!"

"Yes? Was there something else?" he asked.

Yoake looked at Lisbeth who was holding the bag of money he gave her.

"You gave me 250 core, you paid to much."

"Not really since you will be needing the money more then me, beside I can just make the money back by selling things I dont need or by killing more monsters on the way to the village. use the money for your self and business, since you will need it more. I have to get going until we meet again Lisbeth."

"If you don't mind can you stay for a while?"

Yoake only looked at her with questionable eyes.

"why?"

"Its just I want to get to know my first customer before you go since I doubt I will have any more business for today."

Yoake sighed as he was thinking about how to turn her offer down with out hurting her feelings.

Dammit; I could just say no and that I need to get going. But I just cant say no beside I doubt I will get very far right now. Beside I need all the friends I can get right now, and she is pretty cute. Yoake thought as his cheeks turned red. I wonder if she is single? I cant think like that, not right now!

Lisbeth saw him turn around and just walk towards her and just answered.

"Id love to stay and get too know you as well Lisbeth."

Yoake only gave her a warm smile as she nodded and suggested that they go to inn to talk things out and get to know each other a bit. As they arrived at the inn they sat outside and began to talk about a few things. As they spoke Lisbeth only wanted to ask what was bugging her about what Yoake had said earlier about choosing to come in the game.

"Ummm Yoake."

"yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about what you said earlier, about you coming into the game."

"Oh that. Well its like I said I chose to enter the game after I found out it was dangerous."

"But why would you do something like that know you could be killed in here if your hp reaches zero!"

"If your talking about the rules I already know them. I was told them by another gamer that befriended me when I got here."

"So; why did you come in here?"

"Sigh you probably wont like my answer but oh well. The reason I came into sword art online was to find and meet my friend."

"Wait your telling me the only reason you chose to come in here into this death trap! Just to meet your friend who you could just met in the real world? Are you an idiot or something?" Lisbeth only yelled as she saw Yoake look hurt by what she said as she saw him let out a small sad smile.

"Its not that simple, and please don't call me an idiot... I knew what I was getting into and as for my friend. Its a bit complicated."

"How so?" Asked Lisbeth

"well..."

Yoake only began telling her about why he wanted to meet his friend for first time in years after he had to move away but they stayed in touch and where hoping too meet again on sword art online when the game first went online but he couldn't join the first day and avoided being trapped like everyone else, but when he found out his friend was stuck he decided to come in after him hoping to meet him and find a way out together as friends. When Yoake Finished talking he only saw Lisbeth speechless as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"So, you see I came in here to find my friend knowing I could die. But I just wanted to see him again after so long. He was and still is my best friend, even if I die looking for him I wont care because I know I did something trying too help him rather then staying at home waiting for him to wake up."

Yoake looked at the table as Lisbeth spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Yoake looked at her with wide eyes

"What?"

"I said; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you an idiot." Lis replied as she looked Yoake

"Oh, don't worry about that I'm used to being called an idiot back in the real world." Yoake said with a grin.

"Really...?"

"Yeah its sort of a habit by others that I know."

"I see... anyway like I said before I had you wrong from the beginning Yoake. I thought you where just some some guy who wanted some excitement from being in a game that will cost you your life."

"Dont let it bother you, anyone would think the same thing without hearing my story. Besides its not all that bad I have seen many things in this game and I did meet a few good people in the beginning, I also met a pretty cute blacksmith." Yoake said with small blush as Lisbeth felt her own cheeks go red as he just stood up and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lisbeth

"Nothing, its just I had a good time getting to know you, but I have to get going, I have to get to next town while everyone is still on this floor." Said Yoake

Lisbeth only nodded.

"That's right we cant continue the game unless we beat the boss on each floor."

"Right... which means I can still run into him in near the end of the floor before we meet the boss and take it out!" Yoake said as slammed his fist into his palm.

"Is your friend really that strong?"

"Well he does pretty good in RPG'S and MMOS but dont count me out since when we play I have his back even if he doesn't need my help, I do what I can to make sure he get out alive. He is pretty good I cant match his levels but I wont be left behind not this time! I need to be at my best and make sure we come out of this alive."

Lisbeth only saw that Yoake was being serious as he began walking away from the inn.

"Yo Lis!" Yoake yelled.

She looked at him when he called her name.

"If we ever meet again I might need your help in fixing my swords and blades and other things. Oh next time you should let me treat to lunch. Yoake said.

"Lunch!?" she yelled

"I mean only if you aren't busy that day. Well uhhhh, I have to get going later!" Yoake made his way to the exit with a blush on his cheeks. Lis only watched as he made his way towards the exit and then disappear from her sight.

"I wonder if I will see him again?" she asked herself as she moved her hand to her blushing cheeks.

Yoake traveled for bit before hitting his head remembering something.

"Crap! I didnt ask for her number, Or would it be e-mail? Uhhhhh dammit Kirito where the hell are you?! I need to understand all the systems of this game. All I know is how to battle and get items but not any of the other sections of this screen.!"

Yoake sighed and made his way to the Village Kirito was heading to from what Klein had told him in the beginning.

**Few weeks later**

a young black haired swordsmen just set foot in the village of his detestation and sighed.

"Its been two months since the game has started and no one has found the boss. They said there will be a meeting today to discuss the whereabouts of the bosses area. All I can do is attend and do what I can too make sure we beat it."

The swordsmen looked around and saw many players talking to each other. He heard some say that the meet would start later.

"It looks like I got some time to kill before the meeting."

The swordsmen only looked at the sky and muttered a name.

"Akihisa... I'm kinda glad we didn't meet two months ago that way you avoided getting stuck. Then again it would have been nice to have a friend along instead of going off alone everywhere I go. Wished Klein could have come with me; but he has his own friends to worry about and I couldn't protect them all."

Kirito walked into the village passing other players not paying much attention to him.

Two hours had passed before another swordsmen ran through village gate and just fell on the ground from exhaustion.

"I finally made it!" Yoake only smiled as he made it to the village Klein said Kirito would be at.

"Hahaha, I made pretty good time running some of the way here. Now I can start asking around for him or try and get some useful information." Yoake said with hope.

He only got back on his feet and dusted himself off and saw a lot of players were looking at him since he had ran into the town and fell over. He ignored the looks and just made his way to the nearest player to get some information. He spent a good hour asking around but found no leads since he had no idea how his friend was dressed. He only leaned on a nearby tree sighing in defeat.

"Nothing, all this way and I cant even find him!"

He saw two players run past him saying the meeting is almost over..

"Meeting? Must be important, might as well go see what this is all about I might run into him there if I'm lucky."

Yoake made his way the center of the village and saw many players all listening to the man on stage. As he arrived he only heard that part about everyone needing to be in a group to get ready for the boss.

"Looks like they fond the boss; Looks like I'm not to late after all I still have a chance to meet him."

He saw many people getting into party's as he was left out but shrugged.

Kirito only looked around and saw others already in groups and panicked as he needed to find a ally. He looked over to see someone in a hood and just scooted right over to that person.

"So you got left out too?"

"Not really I just saw that all other groups where full."

"Then how about grouping up with me?"

The hooded girl only nodded as she sent Kirito a party invite and he accepted with some hesitation.

They just watched the rest of meeting till it ended and where getting ready to leave but where stopped when some random guy just ran to the middle of the stage.

Yoake looked at the man who looked like he was in rage. The man began to blame all the beta tester for the deaths that occurred so far, saying they took all easy quest and let the others fend for themselves.

Yoake started to hate the man the more he spoke, He couldn't speak for other betas but as for his friend Kirito he knew he had problems talking to others and acting cold sometimes. But this man didn't know his friend and never would, he saw some other player get up and defend the betas by saying we all need to work together instead of fight each other. He then showed him a book that was made by the betas to help us and he sat back down as the man only nodded defeated. The green haired man only ended the meeting.

"Might as well try what he did and hope Kirito is here. Everyone hold ON!"

they all turned to him as he just jumped down the steps and made it to the stage. He faced the crowd scanning it for his friend.

"I'm only going to ask this once so please pay attention."

Kirito only looked at the strange person and couldn't help but think that he looked familiar to him but couldn't figure it out.

"He looks familiar almost like no, it cant be him can it!?"

"my name is Yoake!"

Kiritos eyes widened as Yoake gave his name.

"I need help in finding my friend and any information you could give me on him or his whereabouts would be very helpful to me. I haven't run into him yet but I know he is still on the first floor since the boss hasn't been beaten yet. His name is.."

"Yoake!" yelled Kirito.

"No! that's my name you idiot!" Yoake yelled at the random person.

"You of all people calling me an idiot?! Then again that is your title." Kirito said with a grin.

Yoake turned to see who was insulting him and his eyes widen as he saw his friend looking at him with disbelief.

Yoake only ran up the stairs as the other players just started to leave seeing as he was done talking. Not caring about their small reunion. Yoake was standing a few feet from his long time friend, they both only looked one another as the hooded girl looked at Kirito and Yoake wondering what was going to happen but did not expect what she saw.

"Yoake You IDIOT!"

Kirito only slammed his fist into his friends skull causing him pain as Yoake just grabbed his head.

"Ouch! What the hell man?"

"What do you mean what hell!? What are you doing here!?"

"That's how you greet your best friend after being apart for so long!"

"That's beside the point!" Kirito yelled as he tired to hit him again. But Yoake dodged the fist.

"Will you just calm down!"

Yoake only brought down his own fist hitting Kirito over the head as they both just looked at each other with glares. Kirito sighed and just looked at his friend with a normal expression as did Yoake. Before they just pulled each other into a hug.

"Kirito it's been so long..." Yoake said with small tears in his eyes being happy that he found his friend alive.

"Yeah it has, I kinda wish we met under better conditions though." Kirito said with with a sad smile finding out his friend was in the game stuck like the rest of the people.

They parted from the hug and only bumped fists something they had wanted to try for a long time.

"But all this feels so real though?" asked Yoake

"It does, doesn't it Yoake. Replied Kirito

Kirito sighed and looked at the hooded girl.

"Sorry about that this is my long time friend Yoake."

Yoake offered his hand to the girl who shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here, anyway Kirito I'm just happy that I manged to find you before you left the floor. It would have been impossible to find you if this floor had been cleared."

"Wait how do you even know any of that or when did you get here?" asked Kirito as the hooded girl wanted to understand what was going on.

Yoake scratched the back of his head and only asked the hooded girl if it was ok talk. She only nodded as she said she wanted know why Kirito said he shouldn't be in the game or why he said why did he come in here.

He took a seat next to his friend and began from the beginning starting from him entering the game to meeting Klein and getting some training from him since he learned from Kirito and he needed help and being told where he was heading. Kirito only nodded understanding since he saw Klein as a friend. As Yoake continued his explanation he told him about meeting a blacksmith to help him out a bit with his sword.

"So all in all I just sort of ran the rest way here, I wouldn't even had made it here with out getting some help in the beginning but it all paid off in the end." Yoake said with a smile.

"So after finding out I was trapped you threw away all judgment and just came in here knowing you could die?" Kirito asked as he looked at Yoake.

"Pretty much."

"You really have gotten dumber over the years Yoake..."

Kirito shook his head before just sighing and looking at his friend.

"But you have admire what he did." Spoke the hooded girl

Kirito and Yoake only looked at the hooded girl.

"You may be right but I still wish you would thought this out more. Since none of us will be able to escape unless we beat all the bosses in this game."

"That doesn't really sound that hard beside you've a beaten lot of games so this shouldn't really take this long. Beside with me here it will be easy, I will always have your back whether you want my help or not your getting it."

"I see that hasn't changed about you but I'm not that good. But thanks for the pep talk."

Yoake looked as the sun was starting to set and the street lights where turning on.

"It looks like we have been talking for a while sorry about that ummm... what was your name?" Asked Yoake.

"My name is Asuna.." Replied the hooded girl.

"Asuna... well nice to meet you you already know our names. So are you two in a party, do mind if I join since I really dont have a party and everyone else looked taken."

Kirito only nodded and pulled up his screen and sent an invite to Yoake to join the party.

Thanks. Well the three of us might was start getting ready the boss tomorrow.

Yoake and the hooded girl only nodded as they began to leave the area but Yoake stopped Kirito.

"Is something wrong Yoake?"

"Yes, I need you show me how to send messages and e-mails."

"Of course it will just take a few minutes." Kirito replied to his friend as he showed him how it was done.

"Thanks."

As the three of them made there way deeper into the town Kirito got a message and opened it and began to read when he saw that it was from his friend.

"_Kirito... does anyone beside Klein know that your a beta tester?"_

Kirito only stiffened at what he was asked but replied.

"_No why?"_

"_Oh, it just that I've heard some nasty things, people don't really trust beta testers. they are being blamed for all the deaths that have happen. Its pretty sad that so many people have died."_

"_It is but... do you trust me?"_

"_What do you mean? Of course I do were friends, I don't care about those dumb rumors beside I know You better then some random person."_

"_Thank you...Yoake."_

Kirito closed the e-mail and Looked to see Yoake do the same and only walk up from behind put his hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what Kirito, I will be by your side as a friend."

Kirito only smiled and nodded as they ran up to catch up to Asuna. the rest of evening was spent getting things ready for the next day where they would face the first boss of Sword art online. They spent the night just eating some bread trying to pass the time. As they turned in for the night Yoake only went to his own room and pulled out journal and began to write something in it for a few minutes before just closing the book and going to bed waiting for the next morning.

**Early morning**

Yoake,Kirito and Asuna just followed the people in front of them leading the way to boss, with many other players. Yoake saw Kirito try to explain switching to her since they would need to precise in their attacks. As they neared the room Yoake thought back to what he left behind in the real world and only thought how where things before shrugging it off.

"I need to focus on the fight I already made my choice."

Yoake only entered a cave and after a while found himself in front of a door. In front of it was the man he saw yesterday that held meeting. Yoake only heard him say that they would win and open the door as the others followed him ready for battle.

Yoake only pulled his blade out as He looked over to Asuna and Kirito who did the same with their Weapons and just ran into the room.

"Here WE GO!" Yoake thought with a bit of worry.

* * *

**Sword art online ending plays but it shows Yoake behind Kirito and Lisbeth behind Asuna**

**Hope this chapter came out well. As for his online name I know its cool but oh well. I'm asking if I should do a small segment at the end of each chapter When Akihisa writes in yes or no. as for the parings it will be KiritoxAsunaxHarem and AkihisaXLisbethxHarem. If others will be with them that remains to be seen. But I was never happy with Sachis death either but will I do something different lets see. **

**I need to ask my readers since there is a rare item for beating the boss.** **If I have Akihisa deal the final blow at the same time with Kirito they will both get a rare coat as Kirito gets the midnight coat but for Akihisa I am thinking of having him get the sunset or sunrise coat the opposite of ****midnight which ever coat he gets will decide his title later. If he doesnt get the coat from the boss Akihisa will just buy them later your guys pick.**

**Should I later do a small chapter with what is happening on the outside with Akihisas friends. For those that read this please try my other cross over for baka and test with High school of the dead I also have other cross over fics Baka and test planned out I'm working on a deadman wonder land one please be on look out for it. No flames and ideas for different chapters are welcome since I really will try to be different from the anime as much as I can. Man I have a lot to do with all the cross over ideas I have but so little what can I do. Tell me what you think of some of the cross over ideas I said in the beginning. **


End file.
